Nomes e Sobretudos
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: "Dean, quem é aquele homem de casaco sobretudo olhando para cá?" – 1992/Pré-slash


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural me pertence e nos próximos episódios vai ter muita cena de sexo Destiel e o Gabriel vai magicamente voltar a vida! ... Ok, nada disso é verdade. Me deixe sonhar, droga!

**Sinopse:** "Dean, quem é aquele homem de casaco sobretudo olhando para cá?"

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel

**Avisos:** Fanfic pré-slash, ou seja, insinuação de homem x homem.

**Beta: **Ninguém. Os erros são todos meus.

**N/A: **Apenas uma ideia que eu tive ao ver um gif no tumblr. Espero que gostem, minha primeira fic Destiel.

* * *

**Nomes e sobretudos.  
...**

Em um motel barato qualquer no ano de 1992, os garotos Winchester tentavam a todo custo matar o tédio enquanto John estava em mais uma de suas caçadas. Dean, agora com doze anos, observava pela janela as pessoas que passavam pela rua em frente ao motel em que estavam enquanto Sam, de oito anos, assistia um desenho qualquer na pequena televisão do quarto.

"- O Papai vai voltar hoje?" O mais novo perguntou sem tirar os olhos na TV.

Dean rolou os olhos. "- Não, ele ainda 'tá trabalhando, só vai voltar amanhã. Eu já te disse isso."

"- Mas que horas ele vai voltar?"

Suspiro. "- Eu não sei ok? Provavelmente tarde." Respondeu um pouco irritado voltando sua atenção as pessoas na rua. Notou um conhecido na calçada o observando e levantou do braço da poltrona em que estava sentado. "- Vou sair um pouco e pegar um ar, não demoro."

"- Aonde você vai?" O pequeno Sammy perguntou curioso, olhando janela a fora procurando o que havia atraído o interesse do irmão.

"- Já disse, vou só pegar um ar." Mentiu.

Quando Dean estava prestes a abrir a porta do quarto o mais novo voltou a fazer perguntas, dessa vez mais desconfiado enquanto revisava entre olhar para a janela e olhar para Dean.

"- Dean, quem é aquele homem de casaco sobretudo olhando para cá?"

O mais velho engoliu seco. "- Não é da sua conta." Respondeu grosseiro.

"- Nosso pai mandou que não falássemos com estranhos, Dean. Ele vai ficar irritado."

"- Ele não precisa saber, ok? 'Cas é meu amigo e eu confio nele!"

"- Mas Dean—"

"- Por favor, Sammy... Não conta pro Papai sobre o Castiel." Implorou, sentando-se no sofá e batendo na almofada ao seu lado pedindo para o outro sentar-se ali. "- O 'Cas é meu amigo. Ele vem conversar comigo às vezes."

"- Sobre o quê?" Sam se interessou. Se esse Castiel era amigo de Dean ele poderia ser seu também, não é? Talvez não tivesse nenhum problema nisso, pensava o garoto com inocência.

"- S-sobre várias coisas..." Seu rosto estava um pouco ruborizado, contudo seu irmão não reparou nesse fato. "- Ele me conta sobre suas lutas e como ele se sacrificou para proteger um amigo muito importante dele. Ele é um herói, sabia?"

"- Assim como nosso pai?"

"- Assim como nosso pai!" Dean confirmou sorrindo. "- Talvez até mais poderoso."

Sam o olhou confuso. "- Achei que você tinha dito que nosso pai era o melhor."

"- E ele é, mas 'Cas é diferente. Não conta."

Os dois pequenos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"- Eu posso ir junto?" Perguntou com um olhar de filhote sem dono.

Dean pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa. "- A-aonde?" gaguejou corado.

"- Conversar com o 'Cas!"

"- Eu acho melhor não, o 'Cas... o 'Cas é muito tímido, isso!" Disse a primeira desculpa que veio em mente, se sentindo culpado ao ver a expressão do irmão. "- Talvez outro dia, eu prometo Sammy!"

"- Hm... ok."

O mais velho sequer chegou a ouvir a resposta do irmão, saiu pela porta afoito para encontrar o moreno. Não podia culpar Sam por querer conhecê-lo, apenas... Não queria ter de dividir a atenção de Castiel.

**...**

"- Olá, Dean." Castiel cumprimentou cordial quando o garoto se aproximou.

"- Hey, 'Cas!" o garoto loiro retribuiu sorridente, mas logo se lembrou do que havia falado com seu irmão e seu sorriso diminuiu. "- Desculpe cara, eu acabei contando ao Sammy sobre você."

O anjo pareceu pensar um pouco. "- Está tudo bem, Dean. Ele é seu irmão."

"- Mas você tinha me dito para não contar a ninguém..."

"- Eu disse, mas acho que não tem problema se for só o Sam." Sua voz foi calma, mas por dentro o anjo estava se perguntando se não traria problemas no futuro.

"- Tudo bem então." Respondeu ainda se sentindo um pouco culpado. "- Aonde vamos?" Dean perguntou curioso enquanto seguia o homem.

"- Eu pensei que você gostaria de ir à lanchonete que vimos outro dia para comer uma torta. O que acha?" Perguntou, se alegrando ao ver a reação do garoto.

"- Maneiro!" Falou empolgado.

Castiel deu um sorriso quase imperceptível ao ouvir aquela fala tão familiar. Tão... Dean. O anjo jamais se cansaria de Dean, independente do ano em que estivessem.

"- Você tem que experimentar uma, elas são demais!"

"- Eu não como." A frase saiu de automático.

"- Huh? Por que não?"

O garoto esperava curioso pela resposta, porém a mesma não veio. 'Cas apenas continuou a andar como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Dean. _"Eu falei demais"_, pensou o mais velho.

Suspirou. "- Não sabe o que está perdendo." Dean deu de ombros e continuou a segui-lo.

Pelo caminho, Castiel ouviu atentamente as histórias que Dean contava empolgado sobre John e também sobre suas músicas e filmes favoritos, mesmo que os dois últimos fugissem um pouco da compreensão do anjo. Gostava de passar o tempo com o garoto, tinha de aproveitar o máximo possível afinal em breve deveria voltar ao seu tempo.

Seria uma pena fazer o loiro esquecer-se de tudo o que aconteceu, mas era preciso. Mudar o passado era perigoso demais e ele não podia arriscar.  
Suspirou pesadamente enquanto voltava a observar o pequeno loiro ao seu lado.

**...  
**_**Anos após.**_

Dean estava na casa da vidente Pamela junto de Bobby e Sam em busca de respostas sobre quem ou o quê havia o tirado do inferno. A mulher tocava a marca do braço do loiro enquanto falava coisas que, na opinião de Dean, não faziam muito sentido. Até ela começar a falar com a tal coisa responsável.

"- _Castiel?_" Pamela disse chamando a atenção do caçador. "- Desculpe Castiel, eu não me assusto fácil."

Castiel. Onde Dean havia ouvido esse nome antes?  
O loiro tinha certeza de que conhecia o nome, porém por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar de nada, apenas uma leve sensação de felicidade. Do outro lado da mesa, Sam tinha a mesma sensação. Será que haviam lido esse nome em um livro qualquer? Improvável.

Os pensamentos dos Winchester foram interrompidos pelo grito de Pamela, contudo nem mesmo com o _pequeno acidente_ Dean se esqueceu do nome.

"- Castiel... Por que esse nome soou tão familiar?" Dean se perguntou confuso.

* * *

**N/A:** O que acharam? Sem noção, né? Me desculpem por isso, eu simplesmente precisava escrever essa história... Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam o review.


End file.
